


Шпага | Три дня в году | Коллекционное оружие

by kelRian



Category: Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Drama, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Три текста. Омегаверс АУ.Три дня в году (Уильям знает, что если он проявит чуть больше настойчивости, то Горацио не откажет. Но точно также он знает, что Горацио выбрал не его. Отсылка к этому миру https://cormi.diary.ru/p209815788.htm)Шпага (капитан и его первый лейтенант всегда образуют пару.)Коллекционное оружие (юст Эдрингтона к Горацо, юст Пеллью к Горацио. Горацио невинен, как ягненочек, что не упрощает ситуацию ваще ни разу)
Relationships: Horatio Hornblower/Edward Pellew, William Bush/Horatio Hornblower
Kudos: 2





	1. Три дня в году

Уильям почти привык, если к этому можно привыкнуть: пережить три дня в году не так уж и сложно.  
Остаётся как-то продержаться оставшиеся триста шестьдесят два.  
Уильяму в целом все равно, находятся ли он рядом с Хорнблауэром или сидит на берегу. От этого не меняется ничего абсолютно. Горацио холоден и недосягаем. Он меряет шагами шканцы, принимает свой утренний душ, не разговаривает ни с кем месяцами. Даже со своим первым лейтенантом.  
Одиночество капитана корабля или омеги среди альф?  
Или омеги, верного своей альфе?  
Уильям чувствовал клеймо другого с самого первого дня, но оно успело выветриться, исчезнуть, а Горацио все еще не забыл.  
Уильям представлял себе, как он окажется рядом во время течки, как наконец-то отодвинет перетянутые лентой волосы в сторону и поцелует обнажённое плечо, как сомнет Горацио в объятии и, растворившись, станет с ним единым целом.  
Первую течку Хорнблауэр три дня не выходил из каюты, а когда появился, то смотреть на него было больно: похудевший, с ввалившимися щеками, черный от усталости, будто не спал все это время  
Уильям был бы счастлив его обнять, но Хорнблауэр отшатнулся.  
Пришлось держаться на расстоянии.  
Испытывать жалость к себе - позорно, и Уильям старался быть равнодушным к собственной судьбе.  
Забавно осознавать, что будь он омегой, то течка у него не прекращалась бы ни на минуту. Он просто не смог сохранить разум, оставаясь рядом с Горацио. Может быть, он тогда бы и смилостивился. Впервые в жизни Уильям подумал, что быть альфой - проклятие.

Год пролетел незаметно. Буш научился предугадывать поведение своей непредсказуемой омеги, научился отступать и уступать ей. Принимать Горацио любым.  
Казалось, первое возбуждение должно было притупиться, но Уильям все равно восхищался своим капитаном. Все равно исподтишка любовался им, каждое утро прогуливающимся по шканцам.  
Уильям даже смог убедить себя в том, что это было не более, чем восхищение умом, смелостью и удачливостью Горацио.

Уильям действительно не заметил, как прошел год. Угрюмость последних дней он списал на очередную волну плохого настроения - у Горацио такие случались частенько. Поэтому Уильям и не ожидал, что тело так подведет его.  
Он постучался в дверь каюты, чтобы отчитаться о проведенных учениях. Наверное, Буш услышал разрешение войти. Наверное - клясться на трибунале он бы не рискнул.

Течка.  
Каюта поплыла перед глазами от запаха начавшейся течки. Горацио стоял, опершись рукой о переборку и дрочил. Уильям не видел его лица сначала - он уперся лбом в сгиб руки, спрятавшись от всего мира.  
Вторая рука ходила быстро и жестко. Наверное, даже причиняя боль.  
Надо было немедленно выйти, но Уильям не мог отвести взгляд. Он так и стоял в дверях, чувствуя, как собственное возбуждение начинает затмевать разум.  
Тогда Горацио обернулся и посмотрел. Его лицо обезобразила кривая жесткая ухмылка. Сейчас он совершенно не был похож на того лейтенанта, который подмигнул Уильяму при встрече.

Уильям закрыл дверь и устало осел на пол прямо в узком коридоре.  
Единственный человек, с которым хотелось провести всю жизнь плечом к плечу, ненавидел его сейчас. Просто за то, что он - нет тот.  
В улыбке не было приглашения - это Уильям понимал четко.  
Расстегнув штаны, он до боли сжал мгновенно налившийся от запаха течной омеги член.  
Морпех, невольный свидетель унизительной слабости первого лейтенанта, безучастно смотрел в стену. Уильяму было наплевать.  
Прошло столько месяцев, а Горацио все еще верен, все еще помнит того, кто стал для него альфой.  
Дроча, чтобы хоть как-то снять напряжение, Уильям с ужасом осознавал, что для него тоже ничего не изменилось. И не изменится, наверное, никогда.  
Кончив, Уильям испачкал руку и штаны. Морпех все так же смотрел в стену и не пошевелился, даже когда Уильям прошел мимо него.  
У омеги началась течка.  
Если в ближайшие три дня Уильям зайдет к Горацио и обнимает его, то они оба не смогут устоять. Это будут чертовски приятные три дня.  
Только беда в том, что печать этих дней не выветрится до следующего года. И, конечно, тот, ради которого Горацио себя хранит, почувствует это. Почувствует и сочтет предательством.

Поэтому, быстро переодевшись, Буш поднялся на палубу.  
Необходимо было провести срочные учения оружейных расчетов: восемь минут на каждую пушку - не больше.  
Дым выстрелов спрячет все другие запахи. Команда будет валиться с ног от усталости и, может, только потом матросам в голову придет истинная причина.  
Уильям будет работать на износ наравне со всеми, чтобы забыть о Горацио, сходящем с ума от одиночества собственной каюты, потому что иначе, Уильям может сломаться. А поддавшись слабости - никогда не простит себе, что стал причиной, по которой Горацио не сможет смотреть в глаза другому.

Уильям Буш восхищался своим капитаном и был готов не только умереть за него, но и жить, зная, что Горацио никогда не прикоснется к нему по собственной воле.  
«Огонь!», - Уильям знал, что его крик больше похож на стон смертельно раненого зверя, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
Оставалось еще шестьдесят часов.


	2. Шпага

Первый лейтенант сидел на столе, покачивая ногой, и смотрел в окно. Такого он себе не позволял уже лет пять, если не больше. На самом деле сэр Эдвард уже с трудом мог вспомнить, какими были их отношения, когда его только назначили капитаном, а мистер Экклстон только стал первым лейтенантом. Разве что страсти и огня между не было наверняка. Понимание общности, единения — было. Пожалуй, для Эдварда такие отношения были важнее страсти, которая может запросто затмить разум.  
Крепкое деловое партнерство, уверенность в завтрашнем дне и понимание, что у тебя есть на кого оставить корабль в случае беды – ценнее блажи, проходящей за неделю  
С точки зрения Эдварда, у них были очень правильные отношения. Лучшее, что может быть между двумя альфами.  
Первый лейтенант повелевает каждодневными заботами судна, капитан повелевает первым лейтенантом. Когда один альфа может подчинить себе другого, это только укрепляет статус капитана. Все правильно, все так, как и должно быть.  
В постели они правда успели немного охладеть друг к другу, как охладевают давно женатые супруги.  
Если бы Экклстон смотрел на Эдварда, а не в окно, то было бы понятно, что он просто напрашивается на хорошую взбучку, но что-то в его поведении говорило, что это не так.  
— Мичману без покровительства никогда не стать капитаном. В лучшем случае — первым лейтенантом, - небрежно заметил Экклстон, не отводя взгляда от воды.  
Эдвард знал, что его выдает и лицо, и руки, и все тело, а, стоит открыть рот, подведет и голос.  
— Не понимаю о чем ты, — натянуто ответил он и подошел, чтобы долить немного вина в бокалы.  
— Он умненький и очень привлекательный мальчик, любой капитан будет счастлив, получить его в свое пользование. Хотя любой первый лейтенант захочет от него избавиться, как от угрозы. Чудо еще, что его не сожрали другие мичманы. Он ведь так сладко пахнет, — Экклстон даже причмокнул и мечтательно закатил глаза, чтобы продемонстрировать собственный интерес.  
— Ты бы хотел от него избавиться? — поняв, что рычит, Эдвард раздраженно мотнул головой. Экклстон не виноват в том, что у его капитана на старости лет разыгрались гормоны и, еще немного, и он перестанет держать себя в руках.  
Мальчик просто существовал на расстоянии вытянутой руки — этого было достаточно, чтобы сойти с ума. Эдвард мог различить его еще не раскрывшийся младенческий запах в любом закоулке корабля.  
Мальчик станет мужчиной, только побывав с альфой, все остальное не в счёт. Возможно, когда он станет первым лейтенантом, то его запах станет глубоким, насыщенным и все забудут про мичмана, которому стало дурно в Спитхеде.  
Конечно, такая чувственная омега не может не обладать бострённой чувствительностью к альфам. А их на любой палубе достаточно. Запах становится особенно сильным, если корабль долго не выходит в море. Интересно, мальчик хоть сам понял, что произошло, или списал свое недомогание на морскую болезнь?  
Эдвард чувствовал, как его затапливает тяжелая дурная похоть, граничащая с безумием.  
Никто не осудит, если он пригласит юного мичмана в капитанскую каюту и устроит ему маленький экскурс в особенности службы Его Величеству.  
Что делать, если лучший способ соблюсти иерархию на корабле, заставить капитана и первого лейтенанта быть парой. Один вынужден подчиниться, другой может продемонстрировать свою власть. Первый лейтенант связан морским законом, который приравнивает отказ капитану к мятежу.  
Хрупкая равновесная система, подкреплённая на бумаге и отлитая в металле традициями флота. Лишний способ показать другому альфе, кто вожак в стае. Если первый омега, то он может лучше контролировать себя и его статус будет подтверждён благоволением капитана.  
Если капитан омега… то остаётся молиться богам, чтобы ему достался жесткий и уравновешенный альфа, который станет гонять команду до седьмого пота, чтобы та быстро откликалась на распоряжения непредсказуемого капитана. Капитаны-омеги склонны находить выход из безвыходных ситуаций и не щадить ни себя ни других.  
Сотни лет назад только альфы выходили в море. Омеги оставались растить детей и защищать женщин. Последний рубеж обороны, который мало кому удавалось преодолеть. Омеги не знают чувства страха, они не умеют отступать, не умеют жалеть себя. Поговаривали, что именно это помогло Нельсону стать героем.  
Задумавшись, Эдвард не заметил, как Экклстон соскользнул со стола и встал рядом. Впервые, прикосновение его ладони к груди показалось Эдварду неуместным, но он заставил себя накрыть ее ладонью в ответ.  
— Нет, я не хочу его смерти. Я же вижу, как тебя влечет к нему. Нас всех влечет. Иногда мне кажется, что абсолютно всех. Юный, душистый, нежный… он настолько невинен, что даже не понимает, что происходит вокруг, - сказал Экклстон тихо.  
— И что ты предлагаешь? Избавиться от него, списав на берег, как негодного к службе?  
— Просто предлагаю подумать, сможешь ли ты смотреть на себя в зеркало после того, как он, конечно же случайно и по собственной воле, окажется у тебя в койке.  
Конец фразы повис в воздухе, когда Экклстон высвободил ладонь и отошел на несколько шагов.  
В каюте снова повисла тяжелая гнетущая тишина.  
Несколько лет назад от подобной наглости Эдвард бы вспылил, и они бы провели несколько приятных минут, выясняя, что же главный альфа на корабле. Теперь же Экклстон, даже говоря неподобающие вещи, отводил взгляд. Эдварду стало немного жаль, что этот прекрасный офицер, так и не стал капитаном.  
— Может быть, тебя ждет повышение и ты сможешь заполучить первого лейтенанта для себя, — попытался разрядить обстановку Эдвард. — Не Хорнблауэра, конечно, он еще слишком неопытен для второго человека на корабле.  
— Неопытен — очень подходящее слово, улыбнулся Экклстон. — Только, боюсь, я слишком привык к вам, сэр Пеллью.  
Бокал со стуком опустился на стол.  
Едва кивнув, отдавая честь, Экклстон, не дожидаясь разрешения, вышел из каюты.  
Если альфа долго находится в подчинении другого альфы, то рано или поздно ее поведение будет напоминать поведение омеги. А ответственность за всех, находящихся на борту, лежит только на капитане.

— Доути, — крикнул Эдвард, вызывая вестового. Тот немедленно зашел, будто караулил под дверью. — Приготовь на ужин что-нибудь достойное, я хочу пригласить мистера…  
— Мистера Хорнблауэра? — со всевозможным почтением спросил Доути, почувствовав заминку.  
— Нет, — Эдвард мгновенно пришел в ярость. Неужели Экклстон оказался настолько прав! — Своего первого лейтенанта, Доути! Мичманам нечего делать в капитанской каюте!  
— Есть, сэр.  
Почтительно откланявшись, Доути исчез.  
Хорнблауэр отдыхал между вахтами у себя – это было ясно из запахов, долетевших через открытую дверь. Сильно хлопнув по столу, Эдвард порадовался, тому, как заболела рука. Он должен был сейчас думать не о том, что Горацио, сняв рубашку, сбривает свою юношескую щетину, а о том, как восстановить равновесие отношений с первым лейтенантом. Хотя Эдвард знал, что Экклстон примет и поддержит любое его решение.  
Самому Эдварду такое положение дел душевного спокойствия не приносило, но еще не раскрывшаяся омега, находящаяся на корабле, мешала мыслить здраво и отвлекаться на мелочи, привлекая к себе все внимание без остатка.

*** спустя несколько лет.  
Поставив красивую и аккуратную точку в корабельном журнале, Хорнблауэр нахмурился. Он никак не мог понять — все ли сделано для того, чтобы операция прошла успешно? Упустить мелочь из-за собственной неопытности было бы очень обидно.  
Больше всего его тревожили пушечные расчёты — мир с Бонапартом не продлится долго — но в тренировках на мистера Буша можно было положиться целиком и полностью. На мистера Буша можно было положиться во всем — он доказал это не раз.  
Оставалось только понять, что имелось в виду в комментариях к учебнику по мореплаванию.  
Хорнблауэр открыл книгу на привычном месте и в который раз прочитал: “При выходе из порта капитану предписывается вставить свою шпагу в первого лейтенанта для укрепления иерархии”.  
Проведя пером по губам, Хорнблауэр настороженно покосился, на висящую на стене шпагу. Вставлять её в мистера Буша не хотелось совершенно. Жестокость флотских обычаев и тяга к физической расправе не переставали удивлять и вызывала брезгливость пополам с отвращением. Обнажать шпагу против своего же лейтенанта — не способ укрепить отношения. Это Хорнблауэр для себя решил твёрдо. И он ни разу не видел, чтобы капитаны бросались со шпагами наперевес против своих первых лейтенантов. Причём скудное примечание давало понять, что и капитану и “пронзённому” лейтенанту эта флотская традиция может доставить определённое удовлетворение. Не иначе такое же флотское заблуждение, как и что ни одному мичману ещё не мешала хорошая порка.

У Хорнблауэра и так было странное ощущения от присутствия мистера Буша рядом.  
Когда делал ему предложение, то тело заныло, слова находились с трудом, а смотреть в глаза было практически невозможно. Но ещё страннее Хорнблауэр себя почувствовал, когда поднялся на палубу своего корабля: боцманские дудки приветственно запели именно для него, майор Котар сделал было шаг вперёд, а мистер Буш его остановил. В этом жесте было столько власти, столько силы и обладания, что Хорнблауэр не смог удержать самодовольную улыбку.  
Приятно осознавать, что твой первый лейтенант великолепен во всем.  
Жаль только, что с капитаном лейтенанту не повезло. С тяжёлым вздохом Хорнблауэр встал и перевесил плащ так, чтобы он закрывал эту чёртову шпагу, и она не попадалась на глаза.  
Нет, корабль готовили к отплытию в спешке, у капитана было множество дел, поэтому он просто не успел провести надлежащий ритуал. Потом его укачало.  
Если бы не Уильям, который выполнял львиную долю капитанских обязанностей, Хорнблауэру пришлось бы совсем худо.  
Так он мог позволить себе хотя бы некоторое время полностью посвятить страданиям и ожиданию, когда сможет нормально есть и нормально разговаривать с людьми. Он чувствовал себя так плохо, что даже иногда забывал про страх перед неизбежным укреплением отношений с мистером Бушем.  
Однажды они столкнулись в узком коридоре перед капитанской каютой. Так получилось, что Хорнблауэр прижался лопатками к переборке и замер. Буш был огромным, он занимал весь воздух, он пах как-то по-особенному терпко и хотелось уткнуться ему носом в шею, чтобы запах можно было распробовать ещё лучше. Хорнблауэр почувствовал, как по телу разливается тепло, а уши от стыда стали багрово-красными.  
Тошнота разом отступила, сменившись возбуждением. Впрочем, то, что это именно возбуждение, он понял, только сбежав в свою каюту и захлопнув за собой дверь.  
Один омега, другой альфа — влечение, наверное, было естественным, только у мистера Буша явно более взыскательный вкус. Да и Хорнблауэр будучи совсем неопытным и нескладным, явно представляет для него интерес только во время течки.  
Если бы эта чёртова течка началась сейчас, то все стало бы проще. Они бы решили проблему со шпагой каким-нибудь естественным образом. Жаль только, что природа придумала течки у омег для поддержания интереса друг к другу у устоявшихся пар. Первая полноценная течка у Хорнблауэра случится только во время лишения девственности, чего придётся ждать ещё долго. Вряд ли мистер Буш заинтересуется таким никчёмным и неуверенным в себе капитаном.  
В принципе, на корабле была ещё одна альфа — майор Котар, но он был настолько поглощён выяснением отношений с мистером Бушем, что про Горацио и не вспоминал, а делать первый шаг, зная, что твой первый лейтенант спит за переборкой было неправильно. Обрадовавшись абсолютно логичному и обоснованному поводу не вступать в интимные отношения с франтоватым майором, Хорнблауэр решил проветрить голову на шканцах.

***  
Первой здравой мыслью, пришедшей в голову Уильяма, было то, что в капитанской каюте должна быть кровать. Получив приглашение стать первым лейтенантом, он посмотрел на стоящий на причале корабль и понял, что там обязана быть кровать. Оставалось понять, через сколько минут после отплытия, Уильям окажется в ней вместе с Горацио.  
В теории, можно было воспользоваться любой горизонтальной поверхностью или даже, просто опереть Горацио спиной о переборку и закинуть его ноги к себе на бедра - любой вариант был безукоризненно хорошим. Ровно таким, каким может быть секс со страстно любимым человеком.  
На практике все оказалось сложнее.  
Во-первых, Котар.  
Хотя, майор был, во-вторых или, в-третьих или в-десятых. Уильям огрызался на него как на брехливую болонку, не замечал ехидным комментариев и в целом, гордился собой за то, что не врезал ему по лицу раз и навсегда.  
Во-первых, Горацио наслаждался своей ролью капитана: он с упоением и самоотдачей готовил корабль к выходу в море. Уильям не мог оторвать от него взгляд и не мог переставать восхищаться. В каждом движении Горацио было столько ещё юношеской страсти, что можно было сойти с ума. Понимая, что очень скоро этот невинный мальчик превратится в капитана линейного корабля, Уильям решил не торопить события. Пусть в первый раз все будет, как положено. Уильям будет медленно и вдумчиво изучать Горацио, наслаждаясь его отзывчивостью.  
У них ещё будет множество бурных встреч, когда секс превратится в снятие напряжение между схватками или просто страстью, заставшей в самый неподходящий момент.  
Пусть первый раз запомнится им обоим.  
Стоило порту скрыться из вида, как Горацио начал прятаться от своего первого лейтенанта. Сначала Уильям испытал недоумение. Потом лёгкую злость на Котара, который каждый вечер намекал, что первый лейтенант мог бы проваливать в каюту к своему капитану, и не отравлять воздух своим присутствием. Или капитан не желает его видеть?  
Котар если и был прав, то только отчасти.  
Может быть, все дело было в том, что Уильям был так отчаянно влюблён, что готов терпеть все выходки взбалмошной омеги?  
Страх Горацио, несомненно, проистекал от желания. Достаточно было столкнуться с ним один раз в коридоре, чтобы убедиться в этом целиком и полностью.  
Буш тогда поддался собственному возбуждению — ведь Горацио со своим манящим флёром был так близко. Поэтому Уильям не ушёл сразу, а застыл, перегородив Хорнблауэру пути к отступлению и почти прижав его к стене. Горацио сначала замер, а потом… потом ноги Уильяма подкосились от того, что у Горацио почти началась течка. Уильям не успел даже дотронуться до него, как сильный сладкий запах оповестил всех, насколько Горацио отчаянно его хочет. Только вместо того, чтобы потянуться для поцелуя, он спрятался в каюте.  
В стыдливой невинности была своя пикантность, которой Уильям тоже научился наслаждаться. Выбора все равно не было. Не врываться же к нему с членом наперевес, требуя исполнения капитанского долга?

***  
Пока Горацио стоял, устремив взгляд в море, им можно было безнаказанно любоваться. Уильям раздевал его взглядом, надеясь, что это выглядит не совсем неприлично. Выразительное покашливание Котара, подобравшегося со спины, наглядно говорило, что взгляд Буша заметен абсолютно всем.  
Ну и к дьяволу. Его капитан и смотреть Буш будет столько, сколько захочет.

Горацио обернулся, и Уильям встретился с ним взглядом. Жаль, что не разобрать слов, но волна запаха говорила сама за себя. Уильям почти задохнулся, а Котар шумно втянул воздух и рассмеялся самодовольной улыбкой.  
Уильяму стоило огромных усилий не среагировать на подначку.  
— Мистер Буш, сэр, — почтительно обратился появившийся из воздуха боцман.  
— Да, Мэтьюз, — с нехорошим предчувствием спросил Уильям. Зная капитана, он был склонен предположить, что сейчас начнутся очередные учения. Похоже, что пороховой дым неплохо перебивал запахи, возвращая Горацио душевное равновесие.  
— Капитан передаёт вам своё почтение и просит присоединиться к нему за ужином, — протараторил Мэтьюз с совершенно неприличной улыбкой от уха до уха.  
Подумав, что никогда ещё за отношениями между капитаном и первым лейтенантом не следили так пристально, Уильям попросил передать свою благодарность и согласие.  
Котар попытался было напроситься третьим, но безапелляционное: “У меня не было распоряжении касательно вас, сэр”, — в исполнении Мэтьюза отбило у майора всякое желание продолжать беседу.  
Уильям постарался спрятать в высоком воротнике самодовольную улыбку. Его радость ещё могла быть преждевременной.

Ужин проходил в тягостном молчании. Нельзя сказать, чтобы Уильям рассчитывал на удовольствие от еды или выпивки, но он надеялся, что Горацио не будет мучительно возить подгорелую кашицу по тарелке, не решаясь заговорить.  
Даже это движение было гипнотическим для Уильяма. Он смотрел за тем, как Горацио держит вилку. Как запястья прячутся в рукавах рубашки. Как жилет обхватывает грудь. Горацио можно было любоваться, как картиной: подходить близко, наслаждаясь каждым фрагментом, или смотреть издали на все целиком.  
Спустя полчаса, Горацио промокнул губы салфеткой и вцепился руками в столешницу. Нет, наверное, он хотел сделать вид, что просто положил руки на стол, но побелевшие костяшки пальцев выдавали напряжение.  
— Мистер Буш, — откашлявшись, начал Горацио и замолчал не меньше, чем на минуту. За эту минуту Уильям успел оценить восемь поз, в которых они смогли бы заняться сексом прямо сейчас. Вариант “выдрать на пушке” Уильям с сожалением отмёл, как временно неосуществимый. — Мистер Буш. Мы офицеры Его Величества. Мы связаны уставом и долгом, но так же мы разумные люди. Не всегда стоит буквально воспринимать традиции флота и, — Горацио набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, — если вы считаете, что вы не готовы принять в себя мою шпагу, то вы не обязаны это делать. Как капитан я даю вам полное право отказаться.  
Похвалив себя за выдержку, Уильям постарался не улыбаться и, прокашлявшись, сказал:  
— Сэр, мне кажется, что это правило относится к более традиционной ситуации, когда капитаном является альфа, — Горацио явно сник, и Уильям поспешил добавить. — Я ни в коей мере не считаю, что вы недостойны. Служить под вашим началом действительно счастье и гордость, но мне кажется, что в данном случае — это вы должны принять мою шпагу.  
Уже договаривая, Уильям понял, что опять сказал не то и не так: Горацио смертельно побледнел.  
Уильям растерялся. Ему мучительно хотелось, чтобы некогда третий лейтенант взял на себя ответственность и предложил решение. Но ведь именно Уильям так мечтал об их близости, он более опытный, и именно от него зависит сейчас, превратятся ли их отношения в отягощающую формальность, или принесут наслаждение обоим. В словах же не было ничего особенного! Теоретически, конечно, Уильям бы согласился и на подчинённую роль, но такой эксперимент да ещё и в первый раз обернётся неудовольствием для них обоих. Гораздо лучше будет, если именно Уильям будет вести. В этом нет ничего противоестественного и странного.  
Пока Уильям отчаянно хватал воздух ртом, пытаясь найти правильные слова, Горацио встал и, немного покачиваясь, пошёл к двери. Вся его фигура выражала обречённую решимость.  
Уронив стул, Уильям вскочил следом. Он должен был догнать Горацио, пока тот не вышел. Все, что угодно: быть снизу, не быть вместе никогда — все, что угодно, лишь бы Горацио сейчас не вышел из каюты.  
— Сэр, — Уильям сгрёб его в объятиях и выдохнул в кучерявый затылок. — Сэр, пожалуйста. Вы же знаете, что я не умею говорить.  
Чтобы развернуть Горацио лицом к себе, Уильяму пришлось приложить усилия. Хорнблауэр был весь жёсткий, неподатливый, несгибаемый. “Настоящий капитан”, — с нежностью подумал Уильям.  
Он прикоснулся пальцами к губам Горацио, чтобы не дать тому говорить, а потом поцеловал: совсем легко, едва касаясь, предлагая себя и быть с собой.  
Горацио не отшатнулся в панике, не разразился бранью — просто смотрел своими черными глазами, поэтому Уильям поцеловал его во второй раз, потом ещё раз, требовательно проведя языком по губам, чтобы Горацио его уже, наконец, впустил.  
Тот вцепился в Буша руками, как если бы сейчас тонул, а Уильям мог его вытащить.  
Нет, Уильям мог только увлечь его за собой. Он провёл ладонями по спине, сжал ягодицы и снова толкнулся языков в сомкнутые губы. На этот раз настойчиво и властно.  
Уильям не был готов к тому, что Горацио застонет прямо в рот.  
По каюте разлился будоражащий воображение запах. Он совершенно не вязался с тем, что Горацио оперся ладонями в грудь Уильяма и отстранился.  
— Мистер Буш, — Горацио отвёл взгляд, нахмурился, выдохнул и повёл плечами. Уильям, не разжимая кольцо рук, чувствовал каждый этот жест, каждое движение своего капитана. Чувствовал и ждал, пока тот соберётся с мыслями и договорит, хотя больше всего хотелось снова целовать, уже срывая одежду. — Шпага… она висит на двери, если вы сочтёте нужным.  
Уильям хотел было сказать, что лично у него шпага совсем не висит, а очень даже стоит, и не на какой-то двери, а под рукой, но поперхнулся словами - настолько Горацио был серьёзен.  
Похоже, что мальчик прочитал цветастый книжный оборот и совершенно не понял его, но отчаянно смело вверял себя для истязания.  
— Хорошо, — пробормотал Уильям, снова целуя.  
Ему нравилось целовать твердые губы. Нравилось чувствовать, как Горацио открывается, разрешая быть с собой. Нравилось освобождать его от одежды, пробуя на вкус и запах.  
Буш старался не торопиться, но все равно выходило все слишком быстро. Горацио откликался на каждое прикосновение. Забыв, наконец, о долге и проклятой шпаге, он вцеплялся в волосы, вскидывал вверх бедра и сам широко развёл колени, приглашая Уильяму лечь сверху.

Завтра капитан Горацио Хорнблауэр поднимется на шканцы, неся чужой запах так же спокойно и равнодушно, как готовится к заведомо проигрышному бою.  
Завтра майор Котар будет демонстративно поводить носом и похабно подмигивать Уильяму, только в этот раз можно будет вместо ответа стряхнуть пылинку с плеча: Горацио сделал свой выбор.  
Пройдёт ещё несколько дней, и они ввяжутся в битву, из которой выйдут победителями только чудом.  
Уильям даже знает, как зовут это чудо.  
Матросы будут восхищаться капитаном, который никогда не теряет присутствия духа. И только Уильям будет знать, что когда они остаются наедине, Горацио каждый раз заново проваливается в ощущения, становясь открытым и доверчивым третьим лейтенантом, который несколько лет назад подмигнул Уильяму при встрече, а Уильям не смог не подмигнуть в ответ.  
Надо только выбрать время и рассказать Горацио про шпагу, чтобы он перестал коситься на дверь.

*** неско месяцев спустя

Вино, даже тёплое, было достаточно приличным, чтобы Эдвард мог пить его без отвращения. К сожалению, это не помогало избавиться от отвращения к самому себе.  
Все иллюзии о чести, долге и Бонапарте развеялись как дым, стоило Горацио Хорнблауэру зайти в каюту с докладом. Король и “Луара” перестали иметь значение, а Бони и подавно. Только запах другого альфы, неуловимо окружающий Хорнблауэра играл роль. Горацио был завернут в него, как в уверенность и чувство собственного достоинства. Значит, он не прогадал, выбирая первого лейтенанта. Горацио говорит другими словами и смыслами, у него даже неуловимо другой поворот головы, но все та же мальчишеская улыбка, жаль только на мгновение озарившая лицо. Когда же Эдвард почувствует себя достаточно старым, чтобы признать вслух: мальчик став мужем, оставил младенческое. Окончательно отпустить его, даруя свободу от себя самого.  
Хотя, что ему! Он если и чувствует заботу, то не осознает её до конца. У него другие дела и другие тревоги.  
Перекатывая на языке вино, Эдвард мстительно порадовался о наличии этой неведомой девушки на берегу, к которой Горацио так стремился попасть. Пусть его первый лейтенант знает, что он не единственно значимый. Пусть сейчас, ворочаясь в одинокой постели, мучается от того, с кем ночует его обожаемый капитан.  
Черт побери, Эдвард наслаждался тем, как своим приказом идти спать на берег, он фактически выдрал Горацио из уютных объятий первого лейтенанта.  
Ничего. Тому лёгкая ревность пойдёт только на пользу, особенно если Горацио действительно ближайшие пару дней не суждено оказаться в чужой постели.

Эдвард взял бокал, к которому гость едва прикоснулся, и осушил его залпом.  
Даже став взрослым, мальчик не потерял очарования, поэтому, целуя-через-хрусталь, Эдвард отдавал себе отчёт в том низменном удовольствии, которое он испытывал сейчас. Даже хорошо, что бедняга Экклстон не дожил.  
Плеснув ещё вина в чужой бокал, Эдвард молча отсалютовал памяти человека, понимавшего его лучше всех остальных.


	3. Коллекционное оружие

Рядом с лордом Эдрингтоном Горацио чувствовал себя на редкость неуютно. Горячка боя спала, забрав с собой обманчивое равенство, и Горацио очень ясно видел великолепный мундир, гордую посадку головы, изящество, при обращении со столовыми приборами, и умение поддержать светскую беседу.  
С точки зрения простого лейтенанта из бедной семьи, навыки Эрдрингтон мог бы оттачивать на каком-то более интересном собеседнике, но отказываться от ужина было бы в высшей степени неприлично, а Горацио еще помнил слова герцогини о том, что ему надо бы учиться беседовать не только о рангоутах и пушках. Но даже то, что он подготовился со всем тщанием, не спасло его от неловкости.  
Майор был дворянином до мозга костей. Он нес свой статус так непринужденно и естественно, что учиться не получалось. Оставалось восхищаться, пытаясь хоть куда-то спрятать ботинки вместе с несуразными пряжками.  
Если бы Эрдрингтон был чуть более спесив или показал себя трусом, то Горацио смог бы возненавидеть его, а так оставалось только вяло ковыряться вилкой в предложенному ужине, и пытаться пить в меру. Даже скованность не помогала побороть стремительно начавшееся опьянение. Подозрение, что Эдрингтон спаивает его намеренно, Горацио отмел сразу. Вспоминая за тягостным ужином неудачную высадку, Горацио не мог не отметить, что Эдрингтон о нем заботился, пусть и на свой лад.  
Каюта немного плыла перед глазами, но Горацио никак не мог понять, усилилась ли это качка, или он все же изрядно набрался. Из начинающейся дремы, его вывел вопрос:  
\- Вы любите огнестрельное оружие, мистер Хорнблауэр? Хотел показать вам свой дуэльный набор.  
Отказаться, Горацио, конечно же, не посмел. Пришлось встать. Натянуто улыбаясь, он пошел вдоль переборки к стоящему в углу рундуку.  
Вопрос на ухо оказался неожиданностью. Почему-то Горацио казалось, что Эдрингтон в другой части каюты, а не так близко.  
\- Тут очень душно, вы не находите? Давайте я помогу вам снять сюртук.  
\- Тут действительно жарко, милорд. Я сам. Спасибо, - Горацио попытался выпутаться из рукавов, но потерпел фиаско.  
Эдрингтон был сама предупредительность. Горацио даже не успел запаниковать, что лорд, как какой-нибудь вестовой, собирается помочь ему раздеться.  
\- Не волнуйтесь. Мне доставит удовольствие помочь вам.  
Для устойчивости, Горацио оперся спиной о переборку.  
Эдрингтон был совершенством во всем. Криво усмехнувшись, он расстегнул и жилет, а потом оказалось, что одна его рука уже приобнимает Горацио за пояс, а вторая нежно гладит по лицу.  
\- Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?  
Он был так близко, что Горацио почувствовал легкий запах дорогого парфюма и тяжелый мускусный самого Эдрингтона. Мысль о том, как страдает, наверное, безупречный лорд от отсутствия элементарных удобств на корабле, развеселила Горацио необычайно. Он рассмеялся, ни на секунду не испугавшись, когда, перестав поглаживать по лицу, Эдрингтон завел ему руку над головой, крепко взяв ее за запястье.

Горацио послышался стук, поэтому он нашарил взглядом дверь и обмер, когда она открылась.  
Эдрингтон рявкнул:  
\- Я не давал разрешения..., - но запнулся на полуслове.  
Можно было бы сказать, что ветер на двенадцать баллов - легкий бриз, или что вошедший капитан Пеллью был немного недоволен происходящим.  
Горацио стало сложно стоять, хотя Эдрингтон выпустил его из объятия не сразу, а только убедившись, что он не упадет лицом в палубу.  
Ноздри Пеллью раздувались от ярости, он подошел близко, шумно втянув пропитанный винными парами воздух, и, глядя только на Эдварда, приказал:  
\- Лейтенант Хорнблауэр, я жду вас в своей каюте через три минуты. В ваших же интересах не опаздывать. Майор Эдрингтон...  
Пытаясь собрать разбросанные вещи, Горацио увидел легкий поклон, который лорд отвесил капитану корабля.  
\- С вами, майор, я бы хотел обсудить несколько вопросов наедине.  
Задыхаясь, Горацио выбрался из каюты. В трезвом виде трех минут ему бы хватило и одеться, умыться и добежать до каюты капитана. Сейчас он понимал, что он только-только успеет добраться до полуюта.  
В который раз Горацио зарекся пить. Попытка представить, что сейчас происходит с Эдрингтоном, обернулась кровавой картиной жесточайшего убийства. Но, может быть, капитан и пришел чем-то недовольным? Ведь и лейтенант, и майор не были на дежурстве, а совместный ужин дело редкое, но не запрещенное...

Эдвард несколько раз постучал, но, не дождавшись ответа, решился зайти. Ему необходимо было еще раз выслушать Эдрингтона, причем в обстановке более непринужденной, чем капитанская каюта. Да и тревожили его отнюдь не действия французской армии.  
Картина была идиллической: Горацио, без сюртука, без жилета, в фривольно расстегнутой рубашке, счастливо улыбался Эдрингтону, фактически распластавшему его по стене. Если бы в каюте оказался кто угодно другой, то Эдвард бы тихо закрыл за собой дверь, чтобы не мешать. Но Горацио Хорнблауэр! Это просто не укладывалось в голове!  
Первое, что нужно было сделать - выставить мальчишку. Голос разума на самом дне сознания подсказывал, что если майор сделает хоть одно неверное движение, то Эдвард его все же уничтожит - медленно и мучительно, а Горацио смотреть на это абсолютно не обязательно. И что он только нашел в этом высокомерном выскочке?  
Конечно, Эдрингтона окружает аура власти, которой так сложно противостоять. Они только что вместе были в бою, первой серьезной для Горацио наземной операции - адреналин легко кружит голову. Им есть, что вспомнить и что обсудить. Майор отважен, привлекателен, опытен. Он явно не отказался бы развеять плохие воспоминания мальчика. Ни один смертный бы не отказался!  
Услышав, что Горацио ушел, Эдрингтон выпрямился и буднично, с должным почтением в голосе сказал:  
\- Сэр, приношу извинения за собственную невнимательность. Догадайся я раньше, то никогда бы не встал между капитаном и его... добычей.  
На лице лорда было написано такое самодовольство пополам с издевкой, что Эдвард в ярости стукнул кулаком по столу, чтобы не врезать им по наглой роже, и вышел, громко хлопнув дверью.

Хорнблауэр, как и было приказано, ждал его в каюте. Лицо его было безмятежно и спокойно. Он весь был настолько расслабленный и довольный жизнью, что ярость Эдварда улеглась, сменившись легким раздражением.  
Очень тяжело злиться на человека, который в ожидании расправы заснул на полу.  
Сев рядом на корточки, Эдвард потрепал его по плечу. Горацио открыл глаза и сказал совершенно трезвым голосом:  
\- Качка. Если ветер усилится, то придется взять риф, сэр.  
После чего перевернулся на спину, закинул руку за голову и, сладко причмокнув, добавил: "А на курицу мне не хватило денег".  
Едва справившись с лицом, Эдвард чудом не рассмеялся в голос.  
Горацио спал настолько безмятежно, как может спать человек только с чистой совестью. Его рот был приоткрыт, иногда, даже во сне, он облизывал губы. Прикрыв сюртуком рубашку, расстегнутую чуть не до середины груди, Пеллью окончательно решил, что проснуться с похмельем и ломотой во всем теле на полу капитанской каюты, будет для Горацио самым тяжелым наказанием.


End file.
